


Five times he let her go and the one time he didn't

by VivianI (orphan_account)



Series: A lovers delight [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VivianI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met her five times and let her go just as many, the sixth time he knew beter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times he let her go and the one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before d'Artagnan comes to Paris. I know some charecters may act out of the ordinary, but for the sake of the story they do. Let me know what you think of it and if you haven't already be sure to check my other story.

He first saw her when she was buying fish at the market. She was yelling at the man who had sold her the fish because it was too pricey and not fresh. If there was one thing he appreciated in women it was their temper, and she didn't look bad either. She had long reddish hair, a fair skin and was wearing a lavender dress that was both beautiful and looked practical. But they had work to do and left the market before he could talk to her.

* * *

  
The second time he saw her was at the garrison. She was leaving the captain's office with a piece of paper in her hand and a happy look on her face. They crossed each other on the stairs and she smiled at him when he bowed his head for her. Athos was walking next to him and was silently shaking his head.

 

  
“She is married Aramis so don't get ideas”, Athos said looking at his younger friend.

 

“Who is she?” he asked in return. It is not like she would be the first women in Paris to have a lover and from the nice clothes she was wearing he could tell she wasn't poor.

 

“She is married to a cloth merchant named Bonacieux. They rent out a room in their house”, why he gave that last piece of information Aramis wasn't sure, but he stored it away in his mind for later. Later that day when they were camping outside, he thought how nice it would be to sleep in a bed. Especially a bed under the roof of the pretty red head. Suddenly he realized he still didn't know her name and he vowed to himself that he would find out.

* * *

The third time he met her they were at her husband's store. After asking around a bit he had found Bonacieux, who was indeed a cloth merchant, and since he was is need of a couple of new shirts he thought he might as well pay the man a visit. One of his employers had been busy measuring him up when she had walked in. He didn't have a shirt on at the moment and her eyes lingered on him for a moment..

 

“Madame,” one of the employers said,” what do you think of this fabric?” She walked over to a table were a piece of blue fabric was lying. From the looks of it, it was linen. She touched the fabric and thought for a second before answering.

 

“It is good quality and perfect for sheets or clothes”, her voice was sure and sounded like bells in the wind. Her husband walked in at that moment and when he saw Aramis standing with his shirt of he looked furious.

 

“Constance, how dare you be here when a customer is being measured!” at first Aramis didn't know who the anger was directed to. The lovely woman who apparently was Constance or him for having his shirt of. After a moment, he knew it was directed at Constance as her husband looked at her with so much anger it made him want to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the world.

 

“Don't worry sir,” he said instead,” I am a soldier and it is not the first time someone walked in when I am not wearing a shirt”  
 Monsieur Bonacieux calmed down a bit at his words, but still cast his wife an angry look. He took a step forward to Aramis ,who was pulling his shirt back on.

 

“Still it shouldn't happen”, he said. He talked like someone who thought a lot about him self and it only made Aramis angrier.

 

“Which fabric would you like?” monsieur Bonacieux asked him as he gestured to a wall that had all different kinds of fabric against them. He walked over to them, but in the back of his mind he already knew that one of his shirts would be blue.

 

“Two white shirts,” he said looking the other man in the eyes, “and is the fabric that's on the table also for sale?” he asked indicating the blue fabric.

“It is for sure sir, but, it cost two livres more”, while his income as a soldier wasn't the best he did manage to win a nice sum of money a couple of days prior.

“I'll have one shirt made in it”, he answered resolute. He gave his address to which the shirts would be delivered before leaving.

* * *

A few days later, when he was sitting in his lodgings, he heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Constance standing there. She had a parcel in her hand and was looking at him.

 

“Good evening, sir, I'm bringing your shirts”, she said holding the parcel out to him. He took it from her hands before turning around in order to get his money.

 

“You can come in, you know”, he said casting a look over his shoulder to see her standing in his doorway. She truly was beautiful with her hair half down.

 

“No, thank you sir. I have heard of the reputation of the soldier Aramis and his womanizing ways”, she sounded a bit accusing and he couldn't help blushing. He did indeed have a reputation as a womanizer, but he did love all women he had slept with. Or at least liked them very much.

 

“I can assure you, I'm not as bad as people make me look”, he said with his coins in his hand while making his way over to where Constance was still standing in the door.

 

“That still makes you bad enough,” she said while taking the money from his hand and when her fingers brushed his he felt a tingle go throw his body,” good-bye sir”, she said before turning around.

 

“Good-bye, Madame”, he said to her retreating back.

* * *

The fourth time they met she walked into the Garrison with Athos by her side. They were about to leave on a mission to retrieve a distant relative of the king. All they had been said was that she was a young girl and would be travelling alone. They would have to travel for two weeks. One week to get to the meeting point and an other to get back to Paris.

 

“Porthos, Aramis may I present to you Madame Constance Bonaciuex,” Athos said while looking at his companions, “she will be travelling with us.”  
He couldn't deny he was surprised to hear those words and wanted to know why she would be joining them.

 

“Nice to meet you, Madame.” Porthos said looking at the woman who was standing in front of them.

 

“May I ask why you are travelling with us?” he asked, and even though the question was directed at Madame Bonacieux he was looking at Athos as he spoke.

 

“Treville thought the girl might be more at ease if there was a woman with us and since he knows Madame Bonacieux  well he asked her husband if she could join us”, Athos didn't sound too happy about Madame Bonacieux joining them.

 

“And your husband will let you travel with three soldiers?” Aramis couldn't help ask. When he first met Monsieur Bonacieux he didn't sound like the easiest man to work with.

 

“No he didn't,” Madame Bonacieux answered,” but my husband couldn't decline the money he was offered and will happily let me travel with you”, her voice sounded sour when she said that. And if he was honest with himself he could understand why. When he looked at his brothers he saw the same anger in their eyes, how could a man let his wife travel with three soldiers he didn't even know? They wouldn't hurt a hair on Constance's head, none of the Musketeers would, but he knew that there were others who wouldn't doubt to take advantage of the situation and all that for some money.

 

“Why don’t you come with me Madame Bonacieux,” Porthos said taking a step to the woman and offering his arm,” then we go and ask Serge for provisions and you can eat something before we leave”, he said while leading her to the kitchen. Standing alone with Athos he looked over at the man to read the expression on his face.

 

“I can’t believe it either, but apparently Monsieur Bonacieux cares very little for his wife well-being,” Athos said making his way to the stables, “however we will make sure nothing happens to her.”

 

“Of course, we will keep her perfectly safe”, he agreed with the other man while they took their horses. Athos ordered another horse to be saddled for Constance. The horse he had saddled was a young stallion with a brown color and Aramis was surprised that Athos didn’t take a tamer horse, but before he could say anything about it Porthos and Constance were walking towards them. They both had their arms full with food which they placed in their saddle bags.

 

“Is everyone ready to leave?” Athos asked at the three other people. When they nodded their head Athos walked over to the horse he had saddled for Constance and attached a bag to it. Aramis guessed it contained clothes. He gestured to Constance to come closer and when she did he helped her on her horse. She was wearing a dress, gloves and a thick cape to protect her from the cold air. It was half October and there was Autum in the air. They made their way out of the Garrison and into the streets of Paris. They didn't talk much until they were well past the city limits. Pothos and he did their usual bickering while Athos smiled every now and then and Constance laughed a bit. When night started to fall they stopped to make camp. They fell into the easy pattern of making the camp they had formed over the years. Athos took care of the horses, Porthos searched fire wood and he went to a nearby stream to catch some fish and get water.

 

“Madame, why don't you rest for a bit?” Athos said looking at the young woman who was taking the saddle of her horse.

 

“Suerly there is something I can do?”

 

“Why don't you help me find some fire wood?” Porthos offered. She nodded her head and together they disappeared into the woods.

 

He walked to the stream himself and after taking off his shirt started catching fish. When he made his way back to the camp half an hour later he had six fish. Athos had started a fire so he started gutting the fish.

 

“Where are the others?” he asked his friend.

 

“They went to collect more wood”, Athos said. It was indeed cold and they would have to keep the fire burning during the night to ward of the cold. A couple of minutes later Porthos and Constance reappeared with their arms full of wood. Putting down their charge they joined the others where Aramis had just finished gutting the last fish. He placed them over the fire and looked at the others. Porthos was sitting next to Constance and he noticed that they had started forming a friendship during the day. Athos looked at ease and had just pulled a bottle of wine from his bag. Deciding to break the silence he asked a question.

 

“Madame Bonacieux, may I ask how long you have been married?” he used his most charming smile in the hope that she would answer.

 

“Six years,” she said,” I was eighteen when I got married.” She didn't sound too happy when she said that and he couldn't help, but wonder if she was.

 

That would make her twenty-four now, only two years younger than he was. He couldn't help, but wonder why she would have married someone like Bonacieux. He was at least seven years older than her and was far from nice. Just then Constance bent over and turned the fish that he had completely forgotten.

 

“Why did you marry him?” Porthos asked her. He was his friend grateful for asking because it meant he wouldn't have to. Even Athos looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

 

“I am my parents only daughter and they had no need for me so they married me off to the first man who was willing to pay a dowry.”

 

“That is terrible”, the words had left his mouth before he had the chance to stop them.

 

“Well woman aren't as fortunate as men are,” her voice sounded harsh and scolding,” or at least not all women.”  
He knew that last part was referring to the lovers he had. If he was honest he hadn't recently had a lover and when he looked at her he knew why.

 

“I think the fish are ready”, Porthos said changing the subject. They ate in silence and after that, they decided to sleep. Porthos would take first watch, Athos second and Aramis last. Constance didn't look to happy about that, but said nothing about it. She went to lie next to the fire and wrapped her cape and a blanket tight around her. Lying there he noticed that she looked like a frail thing and he couldn't help, but want to protect her.

 

“May I?” he asked her, gesturing to the ground beside her.

 

“I promise I will behave myself”, he said with a teasing smile.

 

“Do whatever you wish”, she answered with a voice that sounded like she was already half asleep.

 

So he rolled out his bedroll on the ground besides her and went to lie on it before throwing his cape over them both of them. Looking over the fire he could see that Athos was silently shaking his head. He knew his brother knew he wouldn't do anything to Madame Bonacieux and fell asleep a while later.

 

 

He woke up to someone shacking him and opening his eyes he noticed it was Athos. Gathering his thoughts he realized it was probably his turn to take watch. When he tried to get up he noticed that Constance had moved during the night and had an arm wrapped around his middle waist while her head was resting on his chest. He slowly untangled himself from her and got up while Athos too his place.

 

He went to sit beside a three and thought. He only ever had felt that way about one woman and that was Isabelle, he had been so young back then. And he knew it was foolish to feel that way about a woman he barely knew and who was married, but he couldn't help himself. He was falling in love.

 

They left again early the next morning and their days continued much like the first one had. And each night Aramis would lie down besides Madame Bonacieux until it was his time to take watch and one of the others would take his place. Until the fifth day that was. They were riding through a wood went he heard a branch snap. Before he had time to warn the others, a shot was fired in their direction and men came running from the tree line. He pulled his gun and fired at a man who was running with his sword drawn to Athos. Looking around him he noticed that there were nine men at least plus the dead one. Porthos was fighting with two of them while Athos was fighting another three and three men were nearing him.

 

 

“Run Constance!” he heard Athos scream. Looking briefly over his shoulder he could see she was still on her horse, but before he could see something else he had to turn around to avoid getting his head cut off. He heard a horse running away and assumed that Constance got away. He killed one of the men with his main gauche. After that, he was so busy fighting the other two that he was surprised when a shot rang out. He thought the worst and prepared himself for more man attacking them, but then he noticed that one of the men, who had been fighting Athos, dropped dead to the ground. Porthos who had managed to kill the two men he was fighting ran over to Athos to help him get rid of the other two. In the meantime the two men he was fighting also seemed surprised at hearing the shot and got distracted for one moment which gave him the chance to knock one of them unconscious. He saw his two friends moving closer towards him to help him, but a second shot ran out and the last man fell dead to the floor. Looking to the direction from where the shot was fired her noticed Constance standing beside his horse with his musket in her hand. She looked pale and was slightly trembling. Athos slowly walked over to her so that he wouldn't scare her.

 

“It’s alright, you did the right thing”, as soon as those words left his mouth Constance started crying. Athos gently pulled her into his arms where she continued sobbing. He slowly led her over to a three where he went to sit down and pulled her on his lap. Aramis felt a slight sting of jealousy when he saw how easily she trusted the older man, but he immediately regretted it when he thought about how that other man was his friend and brother and how Constance had probably never killed anyone before.

 

“Maybe we should sleep at an inn tonight?” Porthos suggested beside him. They hadn’t slept at an inn so far but seeing as Constance was in panic it might be a good idea.

 

 

“There is a village a couple leagues away from here, we can stay there”, Athos agreed silently while holding a sobbing Constance in his arms and gently rocking her. After that, they fell silent, Porthos and he searched the bodies before burying them while Athos continued to sooth Constance. When they were done they walked back over to Athos. Aramis bent in front of the two people sitting on the floor. Constance had stopped sobbing and was looking in front of her.

 

 

“Constance, we are going to an inn”, he was worried that she might go in shock,” can you stand up for me?” He took one of her hands in his lager one and gently pulled her upright while Athos supported her other side. Once she was on her feed she swayed.

 

“Do you think you can ride?” Porthos asked who had also come closer. He looked worried and pitiful at the young woman in front of him. They could each remember their first kill, and he couldn't deny that he too had felt sick for a couple of days.

 

“I don't know, I'm a bit light headed”, Constance answered. Her voice sounded weak, so unlike the strong tone it usually held.

 

 

“You can ride with me”, he said before one of the others could say anything. Athos gave him a warning look, but he didn’t say anything. Constance gave a short nod after which Aramis led her to his horse. He climbed on first before Porthos helped Constance to sit in front of him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist before urging his horse to start moving. They rode in silence with Porthos at his right side and Athos at his left. He held Constance as close to his body as he dared and after a while she started to relax. When they finally arrived at the inn it was starting to get dark. He climbed of his horse before helping Constance down.

 

“We would like two chambers and some diner”, Athos said to the ward. The man was looking at Constance like she was a piece of meat and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

 

“I'll show you to your rooms and have dinner brought up”, the man answered all the while eyeing Constance. They made their way up a small staircase to the top floor of the building, there the man opened two doors that were facing each other. Looking into them Aramis could see they bought had double beds, a small table and two chairs, they were simple, but more than enough for the night.

 

  
“If you need anything during the night, all you have to do is ask, Mademoiselle”, the ward said with perverted smile on his face. Before he had time to reply, Constance had already answered the man.

 

  
“It's Madame, sir and I do not like what you are insinuating”, and when those words left her mouth Aramis was so very happy to hear some of her usual self-back in her voice. However, he couldn't resist making sure the man really understood the meaning of those words.

 

  
“Besides, if there is something she needs all she would have to do is ask me and I would happily serve her, isn't that right love?” he said to Constance while having his most charming smile on his face.

 

“It is”, she said with a smile that was just as happy.After that the ward quickly disappeared, leaving them alone. He and Athos went downstairs to get their bags while Constance and Porthos stayed in one of the rooms.

  
“Was that really necessary?” Athos asked him once they were in the stables.

  
“You saw the way he was looking at her, what else was I supposed to do?” he knew she was married and he knew that loving her was stupid, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Just be careful, Monsieur Bonacieux might not be the brightest, but that doesn't mean anything”, his friend warned him. “How is it that you know her?” Aramis asked his friends. “I met her when I was out drinking one night after that, she helped every now and then when we had to find out something”, the first part wasn't hard to believe, but the second wasn't. On the other hand, he saw how fierce the redhead was so maybe…

 

“What aren't you saying?” he asked Athos. He had seen that look in his friends eye's that made clear that there was more.

 

“I thought her how to fight and handle a gun”, was the answer he got and looking over at his friend he saw a small smile on his face. He had wondered how she had been able to load his musket so fast earlier, but had decided that it wasn't the right time to ask.

 

“Come on, we should be going upstairs”, Athos said before leading the way. When they entered the room they had left the others in the noticed that their food had already been brought up.

 

“Finally, I was starving”, Porthos exclaimed when they entered the room. He was sitting next to Constance and they had gotten the chairs from the other room. Dinner was a quiet affair, they passed a bottle of wine between them and only said a few words. When Constance yawned the others decided it was time to go to bed. Athos gave the woman a reassuring smile and a kiss on her forehead while Porthos pulled her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head. Aramis was the last to leave. He pulled Constance in his arms and held her for a moment. She had her head resting against his chest and he loved the way her body felt against his.

 

“Stay, please”, he more felt her say the words then that he heard them. Under normal circumstances he would tease her and ask what had come of his reputation, but she sounded so scared and tired that he didn't.

 

“Of course”, he answered instead. They kept standing there for a while before he guided her over to the bed. While they had spent the last few nights lying against each other they had always been fully clothed.

 

“Why don't we get in bed, huh?” he asked her. She nodded and when she did, he went to the other side of the bed where he undressed with his back to Constance. He decided it was probably a good idea to keep his breeches and shirt on so he had soon finished undressing.

 

“Aramis, could you please help me?” he heard Constance say and when he turned around to come to her aide he noticed she had already taken of her petticoat, but was struggling with her corset. He walked over to her and took the strings from her hands.

 

He began pulling them loose and before he really knew what he was doing he was kissing at the skin that became exposed when he did so. He heard a small hitch of her breath, but when she didn't say anything he continued. When he was done unlacing her corset he turned her around. Her eyes were a dazed and when he looked at her lips he noticed that they were slightly parted. They looked each other in the eye for a moment before both moving forward. He placed his hands in either side of her face and stroked her cheeks with his fingers. First, he kissed her gently and with the uttermost care and it felt like the first time he had ever kissed someone, but after that things soon became heated and when she opened his mouth for him he really had to fight for self-control. She tasted like the wine they had drunk earlier and an apple she had eaten. He could feel her moving her fingers in his hair and he took a step forward so that they were closer to the bed before pulling away and looking at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen. She looked back before closing her eyes for a second and before he knew it, tears wears streaming down her cheeks. For a moment he didn't know what to do, but then making up his mind he went to sit on the bed and pulled her in his arms.

 

“I'm sorry,” she said,” it's just been too much today. First, those man, I know I did the right thing, but I still killed them and now this. I'm not supposed to feel this way I'm a married woman for heaven's sake.”

 

“Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Killing is never easy, but if you hadn't done so one of us might have been hurt. And what you are feeling isn't wrong”, he should know, he had slept with married women before. But he could imagine how it was different for her, the women he had slept with were high class while she was a merchants wife not that it mattered to him, but it were two different worlds. He stood up with her still in his arms and laughed when she gave a shriek. Pulling back the bed covers he lied down and pulled her tight against him. She tensed for a moment before relaxing completely.

 

“Sleep, I'll still be here tomorrow”, and after a while he heard her breath evening out.

 

The following morning they she didn't say a word about what had happened the night before and Aramis decided that it wasn't his place to say anything either and thus waited. By the time it started to get dark, they had reached the meeting point and Constance still hadn't said a word. He knew he should give her time, but he was starting to get impatient so when she went to get water he went after her ignoring the looks his friends were giving him.

 

“You are not as quite as you think”, she said when he was standing behind her.

 

“Who said I was trying to be quite?” was his reply. She got up and turned around with the water skins in her hand.

 

“I'm sorry I ignored you,” she said while looking at her feet,” I thought it was for the best because as soon as we are back in Paris I will have to return to my husband and you will go back to your mistress.” She sounded so sad and when he heard her words he realized he was getting sad to, he didn't want her to return to her husband. And he hadn't had a mistress for quite some time.

 

“You don’t have to,” he said, “you can stay with me and you would never have to see your husband again.” “We both know that is not possible”, and he hated that she was right. The plan would work if her husband didn’t know she was travelling with Musketeers, because as soon as he found out he would be standing at their Garrison to take her back home.

 

“Then let us just pretend it is possible for now and I swear when we get back I’ll find a way to get you away from him”, and when he kissed her again it was with more passion than the night before.

 

“Love doves, come eat”, looking over his shoulder he could see Porthos standing there with a grin on his face. Aramis took Constance’s and walked over to his friend.

 

“Porthos, I”, he began, but his friend cut him off.

 

“Constance deserves some happiness and I actually like her so if you hurt I’ll be very angry”, the last part was said in a teasing voice, but Aramis knew his friend meant it. When they got back to the campsite they saw Athos sitting beside the fire and when he noticed them holding hands all he could was silently shake his head with a grin on his face. Instead of saying something about it he started explaining the plan for the following day and their journey back.

 

“We will meet the girl and her guard in the meadow tomorrow, her guard will be turning back and we will head back to Paris. It might take us a bit longer to get back depending on how long the girl can ride. We will mostly be staying at inns where Constance will share a room with the girl”, the others nodded their heads in agreement, but Aramis couldn’t help thinking what a shame it was that he wouldn’t be sharing a room with Constance anymore.

 

They talked for a while after dinner before settling for the night. He had first watch and watched as Porthos took his place by Constance side. She curled up against him and Aramis was happy that his friend would keep her safe for now.

 

“You love her”, Athos stated who had come to stand beside him. He saw the look in the older man’s face and realized that he wasn’t angry at Aramis despite what the man had feared.

 

“She has been hurt before Aramis, don’t make it worse.”

 

“I won’t, if we get back to Paris and she wants to leave her husband, will you help us?” he hoped his friend would, a part of him knew his friend would.

 

“Of course I will help you, but she has to be sure, good night brother,” and with those words he was alone.

 

He would love if Constance could stay him, he never thought he was the kind of man who could be happy with a simple life, but with her he could be. He would be happy living with her, marrying her and ,if God wanted, having children with her. He was lost in his thoughts for the remainder of his watch and when woke up Porthos he was happy he could take his place. When  he lied down Constance blinked slowly with a smile spreading on her face and when she got comfortable in his arms he fell asleep smiling.

 

They went to the meadow the next morning, but it was nearing noon by the time the girl and her guards arrived. The head of the guard was a man Treville’s age with long hair. Looking over the horses he saw there was a small figure sitting in front one of the other guards, the girl couldn’t be more than four years old! The man who was clearly the leader took the girl from the soldier who was holding her and carried her over to them.

 

“May I present you Lady Mariane, cousin twice removed from the king”, they all bowed for the young girl who was looking a bit intimidated. He couldn’t really blame her. The man put the girl down on the ground, but she immediately starched her arms up to him again.

 

“No, petite, these men will escort you further”, the girls started to cry, but the man turned away, got a bag from his horse before they all left. Lady Mariane ran after the horses, but fell down after a couple of steps. Constance made her way over to the girl and carefully picked her up, she was talking quietly to the girl and when she stopped the girl had calmed down a bit. Constance made her way over to them with the girl clinging to her neck.

 

“This man is Porthos, he might look scary, but believe me he isn't, the holding your bag is Athos he is the leader of the group and one of the kindest people there is,” looking over at his friend he noticed that his eyes were shinning at the compliment,” and the last one is Aramis, if you ever get hurt he will help you.”

 

He gave the girl a small bow while wondering how Constance knew he was the medic of the group, but remembering that Athos had been training her he guessed his friend had said something about it. They ate before getting on their horses again and, despite not being able to sleep with Constance the journey back to Paris was enjoyable. After the first day, the girl had start to relax and instead of clinging to Constance she rode with them too. And watching Constance interact with the girl was heart warming.

 

They got back to Paris to soon to his liking and when they had brought Lady Mariane to the castle and went back to the Garrison he knew it wouldn't be easy to see Constance again soon. When she got of her horse he pulled her into the stables where he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. His hands went from her face to her back, her waist, but before he could get any further she pulled away and looked at.

 

“We will find a way to make this work”, she said so self-assured that he couldn’t help but believe her.

 

“Of course we will, we will see each other again soon”, he kissed her one last time before she left.

* * *

 

The fifth time they met was under less than agreeable circumstances. They had been back in Paris for almost a week and he still hadn’t seen Constance again. Athos showed up at his doorstep one evening urging his friend to come with him. When they were out the door he finally got the chance to ask what had happened.

 

“Constance is hurt,” he said while running,” she didn’t show up for her lessons so I went to her house. When she opened the door she was shacking. When I asked her what was wrong she didn’t answer, instead she told me to go and that is when Bonacieux showed up.

 

“Did you kill him?” a part of him wished Athos had done so but a part of him also hoped he hadn’t so he could do the honor.

 

“No, I knocked him unconscious and sent Constance to the Garrison for back up. We are very lucky Treville likes her”, Athos said with a pleased voice. They reached the Garrison, but instead of going into the infirmary they went to Treville’s office. On the bed Constance was sitting with one of the recruits beside her. When they walked in the recut got up to leave.

 

“Borchamp, where are Porthos and Monsier Treville?” Athos asked the younger man before he could leave.

 

“Monsieur Treville went to the queen to ask for a trial and Porthos is with the prisoner.”

 

“Thank you, ask Serge to fill a platter with food tell him I will come to get it”, Bourchamp left after that. Aramis went to Constance tilted her face to look at her, when he saw nothing he pulled her in his arms.

 

“What happened?” he asked. He knew Bonacieux had beaten her, but he wanted to know why.

 

“I don’t know, the first day after we got back everything was fine, but suddenly he got angry at me and screamed that I had been whoring myself out while I was away and that he hadn’t got enough money for letting me sleep with an other man. After that he never left me alone and he started beating me. Each time he told me how sorry he was but he kept on doing it”, she was crying by the time she had finished talking. He really wanted to go see the man and kill him in the most painful way possible. Looking over at Athos he could tell the man wanted to do the same.

 

“I’m going to Porthos for a moment and then I’ll bring some food,” Athos said before leaving the office. Aramis held Constance until she was done crying.

 

“Where are you hurt?”

 

“My ribs hurt and my shoulder is also bothering me”, was the very soft reply.

 

“Constance, my dear, I’m going to take of your corset so that I can have a look is that alright?” when she nodded he got up and locked the door before making his way back to her. He pulled the strings of her corset lose before pulling it lose. He had imagined it would happen under entirely different circumstance than in the ones they were now. He kissed her on the lips before looking at her shoulder. It was different kinds of blue and slightly swollen and he had to fight really hard not to join his brothers. Her ribs were bruised, but not broken and he let out a sigh of relief. “It will take time, but you will be alright”, it would take a lot of time before she was herself again, but he would be there for her every step of the way. He unlocked the door again before joining her on the bed. She got comfortable in his arms and it wasn’t long before she fell asleep. He sat there for a while blaming himself, he shouldn’t have her let go back to Bonacieux. He should have been sooner to check on her and make sure she was alright. When he heard the door open he looked up, his friends came in with Athos carrying some food and Porthos a blanket.

 

“How did it go?” he asked noticing the pleased looks on their faces.

 

“I don’t think Bonacieux will even think about hurting her again”, Porthos said in a very assured tone. Remembering him telling Aramis not to hurt Constance he could only imagine what he had done to the other man.

 

“How is she?” Athos asked.

 

“Her shoulder and ribs are bruised, but she will be alright given time.” The door opened again and Treville walked in. He greeted the other man with a nod of his head before opening a bottle of brandy and poring them each a glass.

 

“Bonacieux will be executed. On orders by the queen herself, she wants to set an example.”

 

“And the king?” Athos asked.

 

“He agrees, Lady Mariane has said a lot of nice things about Constance and the king is more than a bit angry.” They talked for a while before Constance started to wake up. She wrapped the blanket around her more tightly before sitting up.

 

“Thank you for helping me Captain” she said while looking at the older man.

 

“Don’t worry about it dear, you are always welcome here”, he said to her.

 

“We brought you some food”, Porthos said holding out the plate to her. She gave him a grateful smile before she started eating. When she was done the Captain cleared his throat.

 

“Constance, I went to talk to the queen on your behalf earlier and she has ordered your husband to be executed”, Aramis didn’t know how she would react, but what she said truly surprised him.

 

“Good”, was all she said. He had to suppress a grin and pulled her to him to plant a kiss on her hair.

 

“She also made me an offer,” the captain continued with a smile on his face,” she is looking for a new servant. The queen is lonely and needs someone she can trust”, Aramis was surprised when he heard those words. The Captain had said nothing about that earlier. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to answer yet, think about it first.”

 

Two days later Monsieur Bonacieux was executed in the presence of the Royal Pair. The musketeers were standing in front of them and Aramis could safely say he had never been so happy to watch someone die. After it was over he joined Constance to the palace, she had decided she would take the place the queen had offered her.

 

“You’ll be seeing me more often, you know?” he said when they were standing in the palace garden.

 

“Something I’m looking forward to.”

* * *

 

The sixth time they met she was wearing a beautiful dress as Athos walked her down the aisle. It had been almost two years since he had first seen her. She had been working for the queen for one year when he had finally asked her and he had been so happy when she agreed to marry him. The queen had her made a dress, Athos had given her a sword while Porthos had given her a gun. Treville had gifted the necklace she was wearing, a small gun. When Aramis had seen the necklace he had said that now the whole of France knew she was married to the best marksman in the army. She had laughed and agreed. When the pastor declared them husband and wife he was smilling like a fool.


End file.
